<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>&amp; she understands you as much as you wish to be understood by ocdranboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513270">&amp; she understands you as much as you wish to be understood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo'>ocdranboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Jeremy, cis christine, ibelieve the title is paraphrased from the great gatsby, jada heere, jeremys name is jada for trans reasons, trans girl jeremy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jada (trans girl Jeremy) comes out to her girlfriend Christine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Christine Canigula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>&amp; she understands you as much as you wish to be understood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jada wasn’t sure why she hadn’t come out to Christine yet. She knew Christine would be accepting. Christine was bisexual, and she came to their school’s GSA, where Jada would hang out but never participate. Besides, Christine was in theatre. What theatre kid was transphobic? Well, besides the ones that were. Fucking Maddie. Maddie was a clown, and Jada wasn’t a fan. </p><p>
  <span>But Maddie’s transphobia was besides the point. She knew Christine would accept her. Or she thought she knew. She hoped, and she had a suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final bell rang and she bolted down to the theatre, sitting on the edge of the stage until she saw her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christine,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeremy,” she responded, and Jada knew she needed to do this. She was going to freak out, but she needed to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you? It’s nothing bad and I’m not mad at you,” she said,” jumping down from the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Christine said, concerned. “Want to steal the costume room? I know Ms. Franklin won’t be here until 2:30, so we have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Jada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christine took her hand and led her to the costume room, closing the door and pulling a rolling rack of clothes from last year’s spring musical in front of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s up?” She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jada climbed up onto the table where accessories were sometimes kept. “So… I probably should have told you this a while ago, but there was never a good time, and then I was like, ‘oh, is it weird to spring this on her?’, so.” She wiped her palms on her blue skinny jeans before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um. I don’t really know how to—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” Christine said. She jumped up onto the table next to Jada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… am transgender. Transfeminine. A trans girl,” she said, the words coming out in a rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Christine. “Thank you for, um, for trusting me. That makes a lot of sense, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does?” Jada asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only ever liked girls before. So I met you and I thought I was just bisexual with a strong lean, but nope! Okay! What’s your preferred name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jada,” she said. Maybe someday her own name wouldn’t feel so foreign in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jada,” Christine repeated. “That’s a pretty name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christine leaned over and kissed Jada, and Jada smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask who you’ve told?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I told Michael, and my dad, and Brooke,” she said. “And I think Brooke told Jake, but I told her it was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” said Christine. “I know I’m not trans so I might ask you or text you a bunch of questions as I think of them, and I’m sorry in advance, I’ll try to use google when it’s possible, but you know me. I like to ask questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know,” Jada smiled at her. “It’s okay. You can ask pretty much anything, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christine smiled back and leaned against her shoulder before pulling out her phone and checking the time. “It’s 2:24, we should probably get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jada said. “Wanna stop by the vending machine? The one by the cafeteria is closest, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said. “I could go for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she was lucky. Jada was so lucky to have someone like Christine who would just take it in stride, who would accept her without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jada was so glad she got a girlfriend like Christine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i Care Them So Much</p><p>my tumblr is transzoemurphy !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>